Thistleclaw's Appentice
by Gigi.Reader
Summary: Fawnpaw's mentor is Thistleclaw. She is frightened. If she fails her warrior assessment, what is Thistleclaw going to do? T for violence and Warrior cussing.  First chapter is ubershort and uberstink-malfunctioning. Chapter Two is when it gets better.
1. Prologue

**This is my very first Fanfic. EVER. Thought I would start easy, because I'm better at doing Warriors. And I Don't know if anyone's done this before, but, if you read the summary, you should know that this story is about Thistleclaw's apprentice!**

**What we know about Thistleclaw's apprentice from the Warriors series:**

**She's a she-cat.**

**She was…well, Thistleclaw's apprentice…**

**She failed her warrior assessment…DUN DUN DUN!**

**Well, I hopes you enjoy, yes? Prologue:**

Everything was dark. The she-kit squirmed in a soft nest, before opening her big, bright blue eyes. And then, it was light. She gazed around slowly, taking a few experimental sniffs. She spotted a golden-pelted cat beside her. _Smells like…tom, and a little like me!_ A word came into her mind. _Brother. Littermate. _The she-kit tilted her gaze upwards, seeing a milk-scenting she-cat watching her with a bright gleam in her eyes. _Mother._ The she-kit's mother licked her head roughly, mewing "Fawnkit."

A tom appeared over the shoulder of Fawnkit's mother, and Fawnkit realized another name. _Father. _Fawnkit's brother rolled over on his side, opening his tiny mouth in a yawn, and blinking open his eyes.

"Fawnkit!" he yelped. "You're finally awake! Let's go explore!"

"Come Fawnkit, Goldkit," your mother says. _Goldkit must be my brother._ Fawnkit realizes as she and her brother bound out of the nursery.

Fawnkit and Goldkit tumbled back into the nursery, complaining and growling at their mother. "I'm not tirrrr, rrrr, rrr!" Fawnkit tried to mew, but was stopped by a huge yawn.

Birdwing, the kits' mother, purrs with amusement and ushers them into their nest, curling around them.

Fawnkit let out another yawn, her tiny teeth poking like needles. She had had the most marvelous day. She met the other kits, Shadowkit and Blackkit, and some of the apprentices. She had even seen the Clan leader, Sunstar! Unfotunately, Fawnkit was to shy to talk to him, even though Birdwing warned her Sunstar was kind and caring.

Fawnkit's father, Pinefrost, had introduced her to the other warriors. _He seems proud of me._ Fawnkit thought drowsily. _And that's good._ She let out one last yawn, then closed her eyes and let darkness envelop her once more.

**Question of the day: What is the best theme song for…Hollyleaf? Whoever comes up with the most creative answer….wins!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry If I confused you there about the time skip – In my defense, it was on Microsoft, but it didn't copy over. Dx**

**Anyway, the winner of the QOTD is…..drum roll please…. ****Peace-Dove-Star****! For winning, you get three spoiler questions! PM me and I will answer truthfully!**

**Thanks for everyone's reviews and advice! I love reviews. Not because it makes my story look good, although that's an added bonus, it's because I love it when people tell me about my stories. **

**Oh - and I'm sorry I didn't update for a long, long time. We had a family emergency. Updates will come sooner next time.**

**And now, the chapter where Thistleclaw makes an appearance….**

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

"_Sssshhhh_, Fawnkit!" Goldkit hissed to his sister. Fawnkit's pelt prickled with unease. Why did she let Goldkit drag her into this? She pushed through the brambles after Goldkit, wincing as they tugged at her fur. Goldkit's amber eyes glared at her again, shushing her silently. Fawnkit glanced at him apologetically, and she burst her way out of camp.

"We're outside of camp!" Fawnkit squeaked. Her eyes grew wide with excitement. Goldkit was experiencing the same feeling of astonishment.

Fawnkit looked around. _I never knew that the world was so big!_ She thought. Her mother had told her that the territories were only big enough to barely sustain the four Clans, but Fawnkit thought that there was plenty of room. She inhaled the scents of the forest, looking up at Silverpelt.

"Come on! Let's explore!" Goldkit's yowl broke her out of her thoughts. Without waiting for a reply, her brother bounded into the undergrowth, his white-tipped tail streaming after him.

Fawnkit yawned slightly, and then chased after her littemate.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"This is so cool!" Goldkit yowled as he clambered over to a tree. Fawnkit scrambled after her brother, panting heavily.

"Wait _up_!" Fawnkit squealed loudly. Her tiny paws scampered after her littermate. She stopped to pause for breath, and all she heard was silence. "Goldkit? Goldkit!" She called. "Goldkit?" Her eyes grew wide and she started to call her brother's name.

All the sudden, she heard a yowl. Fawnkit turned to see a lump of gold fur bowling her over. The she-kit squealed, batting her brother with her paws. The rolled over and over, yowling and swatting at each other.

Fawnkit broke away, panting. She began to run away from Goldkit, terrified. She stopped when she thought she was surely foxlengths away.

Fawnkit glanced around. She heard the sound of rushing water. _Where am I?_ The kit thought. She began to trot towards the sound of the crashing water, and soon came to a river.

"Woah…" she breathed, eyes growing wide once again. She cautiously padded to the water's edge, staring down at her reflection. She raised a paw, wanting to touch the water to see if her reflection would disappear.

Fawnkit dipped her paw into the water, but stumbled. _The water's fast!_ She thought excitedly. _I wonder if I can swim!_

The kit shook out her pelt. "I'm going to go swimming!" she meowed out loud. She gathered up her wits, took a deep breath, and…was bowled over once again f=by her brother. "Gerroffuhme!" she mewed through a mouth of fur. She pushed her brother off with her hind paws, and jumped to her paws, panting. When she looked up, Goldkit was nowhere to be seen.

"Goldkit! Get out here right now!" Fawnkit demanded, sure Goldkit was just up to another one of his pranks. "You won't scare me this time!" Fawnkit's voice wavered. "Goldkit?" All the sudden, she heard a familiar yell. It was Goldkit!

"Help!" screamed a far-off voice. It was coming from the river.

Through the dusk, Fawnkit saw a gleam of golden fur in the water. "Goldkit!" Fawnkit squeaked loudly. Without hesitation, she leapt into the fast paced stream, paddling toward her brother. She wasn't getting anywhere, and soon a wave passed over her head.

Fawnkit coughed, water flowing out of her nose and mouth. "Goldkit!" her meow was getting weaker. Another wave passed over the she-kit, and Fawnkit was slammed against a rock. The air knocked out of Fawnkit, and she inhaled water accidently. No longer hearing the cries of her brother, Fawnkit struggled harder. She rose to the surface, and took a gulp of air, choking on the water that she had swallowed. "Help!" she called desperately.

Suddenly, Fawnkit felt herself be yanked out of the water. "Ow!" she exclaimed as she felt a rough tug on her fur. "Let me go!" Fawnkit's eyes were closed, and her fur sodden. "Let me go! Goldkit! Help!" Fawnkit felt herself slam against the ground. This movement jerked her eyes open, just as a large cat pulled a familiar body out of the river. "Goldkit?" she whispered.

The larger cat bounded over to her. "What is wrong with you?" It hissed. Fawnkit could make out one amber eye and one yellow eye. Only one cat she knew in ThunderClan had eyes like that. _Thistleclaw!_

The big warrior scared Fawnkit. He was muscular and massive. Fawnkit tried to reply to the gray and white cat's question, but all she could do was cough up water. Thistleclaw growled, and scooped up the kit like it was a ball of moss. He trotted over to Goldkit. The massive senior warrior could easily carry both of the kits in his jaws. Fawnkit shivered, bumping against Goldkit every step Thistleclaw took. Her brother didn't do so much as twitch the whole way back to camp, only _drip-drip_ped water onto the ground. Fawnkit shivered once more, and drooped her sodden tail, a melancholy and scared feeling falling over her.

**A/N: Hehe. I cried while writing this chapter. Next chapter has another character introduced, and death, destruction, parallelograms, you name it!**

**ROTD: If it had a volume of 32 cubic inches, how many pennies can you put in an empty piggybank?**


End file.
